Of Sons and Daughters
by Delta General 42
Summary: Fem!Jack Darby. Ultima had face everything from Decepticons to Humans but she didn't expect to open her life as an Autobot to three of her students
1. Chapter 1

**Of Sons and Daughters **

Transformers Prime: Fem!Jack Darby. When Jade first came to Jasper, Nevada with Nest she didn't expect to be enrolled at the local school whilst she was trying to get used to the change, and what she really didn't expect was her Aunt to Bring home a Human. Follows Bayverse. (Autobots killed in AOE are rebuilt and brought back)

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Ultima vented as they arrived at the abandoned missile silo.

"Lennox, why are we here?" She asked.

"The government thought it was a good Idea that while we are patching things up that we hide you all for a while." Said William Lennox "They understand that after hunting you for nearly twelve years is a bit excessive but they hope to patch things up."

"Wise words Colonel, but I fear that by separating us they are merely causing more damage to our alliance." Said Optimus.

"Wait till you meet our new liaison, He's worse than Galloway." Said Sideswipe.

"Well I doubt that could actually happen but let's see shall we?" said Cliffjumper.

"I don't care whether they are new here or not they have no right taking our vehicles." Yelled a fat forty-something African-American man.

"We hardly steal them Agent Fowler, We simply take on the basic shape and then customise it to our liking." Said Ultima.

"Well, excuse me miss I Am an Important Robot but when you were supposed to be protecting us you brought you planet here. And who the hell are you?" Yelled Agent Fowler.

"My Name is Ultima Prime Descendent of Optimus Prime and Elita One we protected you with our very sparks, heck we lost our first lieutenant 3 days of our arrival here and we continued to lose so many more until we were betrayed by Zeta Prime who killed Ironhide, Mudflap, Skids and Sunstreaker, and in the battle that followed a day after we lost Que, Wheelie, Prowl and Sentinel Prime and after we had killed the Decepticons including Megatron you build your own transformers to hunt us, forcing us to hide for over five years and all of us that are standing before you human are possibly the last Autobots on this planet so back off." Said the young female Prime.

The entire silo was silent for the next five minutes until an alarm went off signalling that something had entered the proximity of the base.

"Hound, Drift, Crosshairs Defensive positions, Ultima, You and I will head them off, Bumblebee, Arcee, Sideswipe and Cliffjumper flank them, the rest of you remain here and intercept them if they get past all of our defences." Said Optimus.

The Autobots followed Primes orders to the dot and took up positions around the base.

"Everyone hold your fire it's a friendly." Yelled Lennox.

A bald thirty-six American man with glasses walked in and the Autobots recognised him a Joshua Joyce one of the men responsible for helping rebuild the Autobot cause after Attinger saw the truth during the battle with Lockdown.

"I thought I would drop one of your bots off while I was still in town, and if I find anymore I will send them to you." Said Joyce.

Ultima recognized the armour and colour scheme of the Autobot and called out "Hey Guys I think its Red Alert."

"It is, Crosshairs show her around our base." ordered Optimus.

"Yes Sir" Said Crosshairs.

After giving Red Alert a tour of the base they all gathered in the main area of the base to see Fowler off so he could report to his superiors about the Autobots team.

"So what have you been doing here so far, you know before I arrived?" asked Red Alert.

"A long story, my friend" Replied Optimus "But we will find time to tell you."

Agent Fowler decided to leave the Autobots with a little piece of information that He neglected to tell them straight off.

"Oh and Prime, the President wants your Daughter to get a job at the local High School to help with the disguise."

"WHAT?!" Yelled Twelve Voices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Sons and Daughters: Chapter Two**

It has been Three years since the Autobots moved into the old missile silo during which Red Alert has scanned her alt mode and Optimus has changed his colour scheme to blend in further with their new environment.

"Hey, Jade, want to hang out?" Asked Sierra, A red hair girl with green eyes who was also head of the schools cheer team.

"Sorry, Sierra, I've got to be home before five and you know how far I have to walk and it's a bit strange for a student to ask one of their teachers to hang out." Said Ultima, whose human name was Jade.

"You know, Darby, it seems that your phycology is all fucked up." Said Vince Johnson, who was one of her most lacking students in History, Science and mathematics she had ever met, as he turned to her.

"Well I have to and take it from me it sucks living in the middle of the desert." Snarked Jade.

With that Ultima started off towards base with the escort of Lennox and Epps when she received a message from her father.

"Autobots, report back to base for immediate ground bridge to Cliffjumpers co-ordinates." Said Optimus.

"Understood, sorry boys but I have to speed thing up." Said Ultima as she sped down a long stretch of road joining Arcee at the entrance of the base.

"Cee, you alright, seeing that it's Cliffjumper." Said Ultima.

"I'm fine, let's just hope that Cliff is okay" replied Arcee.

It wasn't long before all the Autobots were assembled in the main hanger of the silo as Optimus ordered Arcee, Ultima, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Red Alert and himself to roll out to CliffJumper's Co-ordinates.

The scene that was waiting for them was not the one they expected.

"An un-tapped energon deposit" said Optimus as he surveyed their surroundings.

"What's let of it." Said Bulkhead, solemnly.

Ultima, Bumblebee and Arcee went down into the remains of the deposit and began searching for Cliffjumper or something that might tell them his fate.

"No" said Arcee as she came across one of Cliffjumpers horns.

"Red Alert, search for Cliffjumper's signal." Ordered Optimus as he saw what Arcee was holding.

Red Alert opened her arm compartments to reveal a hidden scanner showing six dots with one fading dot until the last dot vanished completely.

"Cliffjumper's life signal has just gone off-line." Reported Red Alert gravely.

The six surviving Autobots called for a ground bridge as they all went back to base and relayed the news to the three Autobots waiting for them and all three had different reactions.

"I must have something in my audio receptors because you just said one of our better warriors is dead." Said Hound.

"I did" Growled Ultima

"But, how, who was supposed to be his back up today, do any of you need a consular." Asked Drift

"No, but we are all heading up to the top of the silo to lay what is left of Cliffjumper to rest." Said Ultima.

The four remaining Autobots in the silo made their way to the lift that went to the roof of the silo to meet up with the others both Autobot and Human.

When they got to the roof they found two rows of the inhabitants of the silo, with the Humans on one side and the Autobots on the other.

"Where were you?" Asked Sideswipe as he leaned away from a former member of Cemetery Wind with a large burn scar across his face.

"Breaking the news to the other three in the base." Replied Ultima.

"Autobots, as it stand only we eleven Autobots remain on this world and we must be sure that Cliffjumpers sacrifice is not in vain for he is now one with the all spark and at peace." Said Optimus.

Arcee put Cliffjumpers horn on the ground before them and each of the Autobots put a stone around the horn.

"Arcee" Said Optimus as Arcee started to walk away from the group.

"Sitting here moping won't bring Cliffjumper back, so if you don't mind I'll get back to protecting Humanity." Said Arcee as she started to walk away.

Ultima quickly change into her Jade form as ran to catch up with Arcee while calling "Hey, Cee wait up I'm coming with."

Arcee transformed and Jade hopped on her seat allowing Arcee to speed off down the road.

"Atmosphere too tense for you?" Asked Arcee.

"Yeah, and it didn't help that Dino was there, you know after…" Jade trailed off.

The two robots in hiding drove into Jasper, Nevada where Arcee did circuits around the blocks of the small town.

"Hey want to rest up and get some gas?" asked Ultima.

"Sure, let's take five." Replied Arcee.

"Hey, Simon how are you?" Asked Jade as she got off Arcee.

"None of your business." Said the dark haired boy as he left the fast food restaurant.

Simon was a dark haired fifteen year old boy who worked at the K.O Burger and was always glaring at Jade because they had the same surname and looked alike so they were mistaken as brother and sister and the funny thing was that Simon had a crush on one of Jade's friends and students, Sierra Brown.

Simon's phone rang until he answered it as it turned out to be his mother and they had a brief conversation until Simon caught sight of Arcee and said "I love you." And proceeded to finish his call with his mother.

Jade watched from the side lines as Simon proceeded to get on Arcee and started flirting with Sierra, who had just arrived with Chloe, when she noticed two Decepticons entering the parking area.

Jade quickly went around the side of the building and turned into Ultima and transformed in a sleek custom painted Ferrari with a blazing Autobot insignia on both of the door with the words 'to serve and protect' tattooed on the upper part of the doors and sped out towards the two Decepticons full throttle. Which allowed Arcee to notice the two cars at the entrance on the parking area.

Ultima speeding out from around the side of the building made everyone in proximity of her look in her direction and see the Autobot Symbol, and her crash into two other cars with all three coming out unharmed.

Arcee soon followed with Simon on her back as she followed Ultima out of the area only leaving her to deposit Simon in some alley way only to go back for him when one of the 'cons went for him and the rest of the pursuit went by with Simon screaming until they reached a drainage canal land in front of a young girl of twelve Ultima recognized him as Rachel Esquivel a prodigy in computer technology.

"Wow" Said Rachel as he saw Simon on Arcee.

"You have no idea." Said Simon.

Ultima and Arcee transformed into robot mode and started to draw their weapons.

"This ends here, 'Cons" said Arcee.

"Autobots" Exclaimed Rachel as Arcee charged at the Decepticons land some hits on them while Ultima started firing shots at the with her repulsion cannon.

The Decepticons started firing back both of them aiming at Ultima and firing three shots each and all six shots hitting Ultima in three different places, the left leg, the chest and the right arm.

Ultima crashed to the ground with parts of her torso open and leaking energon when a yellow custom muscle car shot out above them, off the bridge, and transformed into a yellow Autobot with door wings and no mouth landed on one of the Decepticons and punched the other Decepticon in the face.

Bumblebee stepped backwards and crushed something under foot causing him to lift his left foot to look underneath it, finding a crushed yellow remote controlled car.

"_Sorry"_ beeped Bumblebee.

"It's okay, really" reassured Rachel.

Bumblebee apologizing to Rachel proved to be the perfect distraction for the Decepticons as it allowed them to sneak up on the Autobot scout and tackle him to the ground and pin him there by standing on him.

"Leave him alone!" screamed Rachel causing the Decepticons, Bumblebee and Ultima to look at her and see a pair of silver wings come out of her back hitting Simon in the chin.

"Please?" Said Rachel Feebly.

The Decepticons both turned their cannons to Rachel and Simon, who leant down and said "Bad call." As Ultima started to shoot at the Decepticons drawing their attention briefly before they shot her in the abdomen causing her to fall on her front.

While all this transpired Simon and Rachel ran for a flood drainage pipe and started to get away when one of the Decepticons tried to follow them but was stopped by Bumblebee.

_"__Are you alright?"_ Asked Bumblebee as he threw the Decepticon away.

"Yes, thank you." Said Rachel.

Simon took Rachel's shoulder and started to guide her away from the battle back towards town.

"What happened back there?" Asked Simon

"The Autobots returned to Humanity." Said Rachel.

"I was talking about those" Said Simon gesturing to her wings causing her to hide them again.

"I was born with them." Said Rachel as she look away from Simon.

"Well let's keep quiet about this shall we?" Said Simon.

"Okay" Replied Rachel.

Back with the Autobots Arcee and Bumblebee were trying to prevent the Decepticons from killing Ultima when they heard a vehicle coming towards them causing them to turn toward the noise and see a green SUV coming towards them, just as the 4x4 came underneath the bridge it transformed into a massive green Autobot named Bulkhead.

"Wanna dance" Said Bulkhead as he transformed his hand into ta wrecking ball.

The two Decepticons transformed into their alternate modes and fled the area.

"What took you?" asked Arcee as she turned to Bulkhead.

"Traffic" Replied Bulkhead as he turned to face Arcee catching sight of Ultima "Whoa, what happened to Ultima?"

Arcee quickly turned around to see Ultima's damaged form calling for a ground bridge as she did so.

When they got back to base Arcee explained that two humans witnessed them fight the Decepticons and the reason Ultima blew her cover was to protect and warn Arcee.

"Arcee, Bumblebee you will collect the two humans and bring them to base." Ordered Optimus before he turned to Ultima, who squirmed under his gaze, and said "You will be staying at base for the time being so you will need to inform the school that they will have to find a supply teacher for at most three weeks."

"I don't get a choice in this do I?" Asked Ultima "and I don't see why I have to act like a human when I'm not and I have to act like just got out of university and act like I am younger than I actually am, I am three thousand one hundred the equivalent of thirty one on Cybertron and I have to act like I'm twenty eight and a human." She finished with a pout.

"Well you do act younger than your age group, but since you have blown your cover in vehicle mode perhaps you can get free time off." Suggested Drift.

The Autobots all agreed and decided to speak with agent Fowler when he next arrived at the base to give the Autobots another tongue lashing.

**A/N: Ratchet has yet to be put back together** **again so he will appear probably around predatory and please review it getting boring looking at the story with no reviews.**


End file.
